


Battlecoat

by JayceCarter



Series: Random Fallout Shenanigans [13]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Arthur's coat has gone missing, and it doesn't surprise him to find Nora is the one who took it.





	Battlecoat

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FERAL21, my pervert partner in crime. 
> 
> Though. . . this didn't come out as perverted as I had hoped. So, there MIGHT be another one to happen that is much filthier, because I know you, and I know filth is good for you. I mean, you DID request a FISTO fic.
> 
> Hmm. . . you love FISTO, you love Arthur. . . . . 
> 
> Well, this should hold you over.

 Arthur wanted to put the girl over his knee, and he might just do it finally.

 

Nora stood on the command deck, grin on her lips, his battlecoat wrapped around her. The thing dwarfed her, reaching to mid-calf so only her boots showed. Hell, it was so heavy he was amazed she could walk around in it.

 

“Nora,” Arthur warned. “I believe that is my coat.”

 

“Is it?” Nora leaned against the railing. “I think it looks good on me.”

 

“You are on very thin ice.” He walked forward until he stood just in front of her. He hands went to the railing on each side of her as he leaned in. “You are asking for trouble.”

 

“Tell me I look nice.”

 

“I will not reward you for your behavior. It will only encourage you when I do.” And that girl didn’t require any encouragement. She was constantly pushing the limits, always going too far. It had started with the first stolen kiss after she’d insulted him at the tail end of his speech, and she hadn’t stopped being inappropriate since then.

 

Nora’s foot rubbed against his leg in a tempting caress. “Come on, Arthur, tell me.”

 

His gaze dropped and a surprised groan escaped him. Her leg stuck out of the coat revealing bare skin all the way up her thigh. “Exactly how little are you wearing beneath that?”

 

“Why don’t you find out?”

 

He slid a hand into the coat to find more bare skin. His fingers trailed up her side to cup her breast, brushing over the nipple. “This isn’t proper brotherhood dress code. You are incorrigible. And irresponsible-”

 

“-And I look great in your coat. Come on, Arthur. Just admit it.”

 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the railing. His quarters were too far away, and he had no intention of waiting, so he backed her against the wall to the left of the doorway.

 

When her back hit the wall, he dropped to his knees in front of her. His hands slid into the coat which parted when she stopped clutching it closed. He grasped one of her knees and lifted it over his shoulder before bending down and licking up her slit. The wetness said she'd been looking forward to exactly this.

 

Nora’s hand grasped his hair, twisting her fingers in it, hips pushing forward.

 

That was something he’d always loved about Nora. She wasn’t shy about what she wanted, didn’t play games or play hard to get. It was refreshing to have someone who just wanted him, who always wanted him. Not a name, not a position, just him.

 

He teased her with his tongue, rough movements he didn’t let her adjust. His tongue dipped between her folds, his fingers spreading her open for him.

 

She pressed against the wall, hips thrusting toward him, and didn’t she make a sight? His coat hung open, showing her off to him, and some possessive part of him loved her in it. Her breasts swayed as she moved, and he longed to lick them, to taste every inch of her. Not many women had the assets she did, not due to the rough childhood. Few had enough food to let them grow the way she had. He loved to toy with her breasts, to press them together and fuck between them.

 

But that was for another time. In the middle of Prydwen in the middle of the day was the time for quickies, not for the drawn out playing he really wanted.

 

He sucked her clit in one hard pull before he stood.

 

Nora’s hands went to his jumpsuit, pulling at the straps and buttons until she’d unhooked the crotch portion.

 

Arthur gripped one of her thighs and hauled it up, using his other to pull his underwear down enough to pull his cock from the clothing. He rubbed the head against her cunt, a slow tease, grinding against her clit once. “Can you keep quiet, Nora?” he whispered into her ear. “Because there are people just outside this room, people I don’t think you want to walk in and see this.”

 

She shook her head, something that didn’t surprise Arthur. Self-control wasn’t Nora’s strength.

 

Arthur released Nora’s leg, and she wrapped it around his hip. The boot dug into his hip. He pressed  hand against her mouth before he thrust into her, filling her in one go.

 

She moaned behind his hand, leg tightening around him, hips moving forward for more. She always wanted more, and he always wanted to give her more, to give her everything.

 

Once he was inside of her, he switched hands on her mouth and grabbed her thigh again. He lifted it to spread her open as he took her, his lips against her ear. “You do love to tease me, don’t you? I bet you knew this was exactly where it would end up when you stood there in my coat.”

 

She nodded, his hand still over her mouth. She slid her hands around his shoulders before she hiked her other leg around his waist.

 

It freed his hand as he pinned her to the wall and increased his pace. His lips toyed with her earlobe as he fucked her. He whispered into her ear, the words creeping out without his thinking about them. She was the only one he could do that with, the only person he could just be there with. With everyone else he measured his words, considered each thing, played a part. With Nora, he was just there, and she accepted him.

 

She gave herself so easily to him, always encouraging him to do more. He’d fought for everything in his life, but Nora? She didn’t make him fight, didn’t make him struggle. She was just there.

 

“You’re a disaster, Nora, but you’re my disaster. I could never ask for a better partner.”

 

She rolled her hips against him, pushing against the wall to take him deeper. Arthur gave her what she wanted, silencing her whimpers with the palm of his hand.

 

The heavy steps of power armor through the doorway said soldiers walked just around the corner. They’d have no reason to enter, not since Arthur couldn’t be seen there, and as long as he could keep the woman in front of him silent. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed the danger. He liked the unease at being caught.

 

He got closer, but he’d be damned if she didn’t come right along with him. He kept the hand over her mouth, letting her hold her weight between her arms, the wall, and the legs wrapped around him, before he reached between them to finger her clit.

 

A shout against his hand was the response, along with the bite of her nails into his shoulders. He took the encouragement and snapped his hips against her as he pinched down on her clit.

 

Her teeth closed down on his palm when she came, her cunt squeezing around him. The pain from her teeth pushed her toward his own release despite the fact he was pretty sure she’d drawn blood. He let himself come, spilling into her, filling her.

 

They’d talked about children, knew it was possible, and they were both fine with it. With the Institute dealt with, the Commonwealth settled and at peace, there was no better time to consider it. They didn’t try for children, not specifically, but they didn’t avoid it, either.

 

His lips pressed against her neck as his hand went to her ass, holding her up as her muscles went lax. He let himself enjoy the moments that came after an orgasm, when his chest still thundered, when the sweat rolled down between his shoulder blades, when Nora’s cunt still pulsed around him.

 

She laughed as she pulled her legs from around him, and he helped her down. “You still mad about the coat?”

 

He pulled out of her, sure to run his fingers against her over-sensitive clit in mock-punishment. “Furious.”

 

She blew him a kiss as she wrapped the coat back around her, but all Arthur could think about was how his come would leak from her, dripping down her thigh. Damn her, she’d probably pulled this because she knew there wouldn’t be time to take it slow, to lay her out and devour her. She loved to toy with him.

 

“You’ll forgive me, you always do. I’ll see you later?”

 

He fastened his jumpsuit, hooking the buckles until he appeared presentable. “Absolutely. I should be back in our quarters a little after sundown, at which point I plan to remind you why teasing me is unwise.”

 

Nora smiled, that shy smile she always gave him afterward, the one that turned her from the vixen, from the soldier, into the woman he’d fallen for.

 

“Fine. I’ll admit it.” Arthur grasped the front of the coat and yanked her back into a kiss. When he released her, her cheeks had gone red. “The coat looks good on you.”

 


End file.
